Dikala Hujan
by Budak Genteng
Summary: Karma kini mengerti apa esensi berduaan dengan sang kekasih. AsaKaru.


"Kau masih bersikeras tidak mau masuk, Akabane?"

Suara itu mendesah pelan melihat hati sekeras batu didepannya. Meski surai dan lapisan katun itu sudah basah, si korban tetap enggan melangkah masuk kedalam istana kosong itu. Dengan mantap kepala itu menggeleng lalu membuang mukanya dari si pembicara, lebih memilih mengobrol dengan rintikan jarum air yang menghujam bumi. Ada lipan dibalik batu, Begitu pikir Akabane Karma. Meski sudah berbulan – bulan mereka merajut sebuah syal dengan kerusakan sana sini dari benang – benang merah di jari mereka, tetap saja kepercayaan itu terlalu mahal untuk dijual atau sekedar diberikan cuma – cuma pada seekor lipan busuk tukang manipulasi.

"Akabane"

Suara barritone itu mulai lelah dengan perlakuan dingin kekasihnya. Sudah dingin, ditambah dingin. Rasanya Gakushuu siap terkena hipotermia. Tapi justru sikap dingin Karma itu yang membuatnya tertarik dan penasaran— Dan juga terangsang. "…." Si Jingga menarik lengan dingin itu masuk ke sarangnya, mengabaikan meski dia bercicit dan memberontak minta dilepas. "Nee nee~ aku ini anak kelas E loh" berontak setan itu secara implisit. Huh, lebih baik dia mandi hujan sampai tersambar petir dibanding harus berlindung dibawah naungan atap rumah seorang Asano Gakushuu. Sayang seribu sayang, Sarkasme seorang Karma Akabane tidak mampu menggentarkan Gakushuu yang mendadak tuli. Tangan itu tetap menarik—menyeret si surai merah yang tampak tidak menggerakkan kakinya sama sekali. Untuk beberapa detik, Karma terdiam memandangi lengannya yang digenggam erat oleh Gakushuu.

"….." Tiba – tiba saja pipinya merona.

Ini gandengan pertama mereka dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan. Gakushuu adalah sejenis makhluk baru yang mengutamakan harga diri diatas segalanya. Jangankan menyentuh, berucap pada Karma di lingkungan sekolah saja enggan. Statusnya sebagai anak kepala dewan dan ketua osis lebih berharga untuk dibuang bila hanya sekedar untuk berucap puitis dan menggandeng tangan kekasihnya— Dia bukan pangeran mohawk berkuda putih yang rela membuang harga dirinya dengan menggombal semua orang yang ditemui seperti Sakakibara. Iris emas itu kembali nyalang dalam diam. Menatap tangan kekar yang kian menggenggamnya erat seperti takut burung itu kembali terbang keluar sarangnya. Dan tanpa disangka, bibir Karma membentuk suatu kurva—Tersenyum karena hangatnya tangan Gakushuu yang membalut kulitnya yang basah karena hujan. Sejujurnya, Karma merasa sangat bahagia.

"… Apa – apaan dengan wajahmu itu Akabane? Menjijikkan"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya, tanpa disangka – sangka kini dia telah berada di dalam ruang keluarga anak semata wayang kepala dewan itu. "Wajahmu yang menjijikkan, Lipan jelek." Balas Karma sengit. Melandaskan bokongnya yang basah secara angkuh diatas sofa empuk dan memasang pose duduk absolut ala kaisar Hirohito "Udah jelek, mesum lagi" lanjutnya—Dan lagi – lagi Gakushuu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat seraya berjalan meninggalkan kekasihnya entah ke suatu tempat. Membuat senyum angkuh karma runtuh. Tergantikan oleh ekspresi wajah bertanya – tanya yang implisit karena ke tsundere-annya yang overdosis.

"…. Kau bisa bergerak sedikit lebih cepat, Lipan? Baru tau ada spesies lipan yang bergerak lambat" Suara karma menggema di Istana kosong itu, Bercampur suara detik jam dan guyuran air hujan yang semakin deras. Karma mulai berdiri dan menatap tempat Gakushuu pergi dengan gundah, Merasa ditinggal terlalu lama oleh si surai Jingga. Meski sebenarnya baru berlangsung selama 3 menitan. Si setan merah itu berniat menyusul, namun ego nya melarang, menarik kembali tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa empuk berwarna cream itu. Karma gelisah melirik jam. 5 menit sejak Gakushuu pergi. Dia berdiri lagi dan kali ini benar – benar yakin untuk menyusul dan menendang si Jingga tepat di perut.

"Hei Asa—"

"Diam"

Karma sedikit terlonjak saat sehelai kain lembut menutupi wajahnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas kelegaan mendapati Gakushuu – nya kembali dengan sehat wal afiat— Oke Karma kelewat khawatir. Jari – jari yang mulai keriput karena basah menyingkap kain itu, mendapati sepasang iris violet menatapnya intens. Karma mulai takut. Kedua telapak tangan besar itu menekan kedua bahunya agar kembali duduk di atas sofa yang sudah basah itu lalu berjalan ke belakang sofa dan mulai mengeringkan helai _Crimson_ milik Karma dengan handuk, tak mempedulikan helai Jingga nya yang sama basahnya.  
"A- apa apaan sih, Asano – kun? Jangan bertingkah sok _gentlemen_ , menjijikkan" Sahut Karma ketus, menyingkirkan tangan yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya. "kau juga, Jangan bertingkah sok Tsundere, menjijikkan" balas Gakushuu yang tampak tidak begitu mengindahkan perkataan si setan merah. Buktinya, tangannya masih dengan lihai bergerak untuk mengeringkan rambut milik Karma. Kali ini Karma memilih diam karena sebenarnya dia juga senang.

"Ternyata gini ya rasanya punya pembantu, menyenangkan"

Sial.

Kenapa malah itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Dan kini dia dapat merasakan tangan itu berhenti mengeringkan rambutnya. Diganti oleh tekanan kuat yang terhempas pada pahanya— sebuah baju yang dilempar kuat – kuat. Karma setengah bersyukur, setengah tidak.

"Ganti bajumu yang transparan itu kalau tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang diinginkan" Ancam Gakushuu yang memang suatu kejujuran lalu menarik tangan Karma untuk berdiri dan mendorongnya ke kamar miliknya. "Kau ganti baju disitu, aku diluar" Titah si ketua osis itu lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dari luar. Karma mendengus, dan seketika menurut dibanding harus 'dihajar' disaat hujan. Mau terang mau hujan atau badai sekalipun Karma ogah sih.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya karma pada Gakushuu sebelum keluar dari ruangan yang cukup luas untuk ukuran kamar itu. "Belum" Balas Gakushuu. "Hee lama~ seperti wanita aja" sindirnya. Tidak direspon. Merasa kesal, Karma memilih mengacak – acak meja belajar Gakushuu— sekedar berkenalan dengan selingkuhan kekasihnya yang menemaninya tiap malam. Karma melangkahkan kakinya menuju lembar zelkova berwarna coklat tua itu. Ah… Aroma Gakushuu menusuk hidungnya. Aroma mint yang menggoda. "A-aku mikir apa sih—" Karma menggumam, merasa denial pada otaknya. "Sudah sudah, ayo kita lihat gimana cara untuk… eh?" Sesaat, mungkin setan itu tertangkap tengah tersenyum licik sebelum akhirnya tertegun. Irisnya melebar tak percaya dan pipinya kembali merona.

Disana.

Dibawah kaca yang melapisi lembar kayu Zelkova itu.

Terdapat lembar – lembar potret yang tampak diambil diam – diam.

Potret seorang anak berandal bersurai merah.

Potretnya yang entah Gakushuu dapatkan dari mana.

"… jadi ini maksud Aku akan berusaha memikirkanmu saat sedang mengerjakan tugas Osis"

Hening.

"Ternyata bukan hanya pepesan kosong semata"

Kini Karma merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Sudah?"

Gakushuu membuka pintu tanpa izin, membuat Karma terlonjak dan buru – buru menjauh dari tempat itu. "Tata krama mu bagus sekali, Asano – kun" balas Karma sarkastik, menutupi rasa malunya karena perlakuan Gakushuu yang diam – diam semanis gulali. Gakushuu yang menyadari rona di pipi karma hanya tersenyum tipis. "Mulutmu memang lihai, Akabane. Coba kau berjalan di jalan Tuhan yang baik dan benar, mungkin kau akan jadi seperti Ren" Gakushuu terkekeh. "Cih. Mana mau aku disamakan dengan makhluk pitak setengah itu" Karma melengos keluar dari ruangan bercat putih dengan furnitur klasik namun simpel. "Itu pujian, Akabane" Gakushuu memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil selimut, lalu keluar dan menyusul figur dengan tinggi 175cm itu. "Bagiku hinaan" Karma memutar bola matanya malas, kembali melandaskan bokongnya pada sofa empuk yang bukan bekasnya duduk tadi.

"Apa ini? Lumpur?"

Tanya Karma, setelah atensinya tersedot oleh dua cangkir cairan coklat pekat yang dipajang di atas meja kopi didepan sofa tempatnya duduk. "Kau buta? Itu coklat panas" jawab Gakushuu kalem, ikut duduk di sebelah Karma. "Oh. Lebih terlihat seperti lumpur" balas Karma dengan seringai ejekan. Gakushuu hanya diam sambil perlahan lahan menggeser duduknya mendekati Karma. 1 senti. 2 senti. 3 inchi.

"Ngapain kau dekat – dekat Lipan jelek? Mau berbuat mesum?" Karma refleks meninju pipi Gakushuu lalu tangannya membentuk pose defensif. "Aduh, kasarnya." Gaksuhuu merespon seadanya, mengusap pipinya yang tampak memerah sambil langsung merangkul Karma. "L- Lepas-!" Karma memberontak, mendorong wajah Gakushuu agar dia beringsut menjauh. Tapi Gakushuu malah menarik kepalanya ke dada bidangnya, lalu menggunakan selimut yang tadi dibawanya untuk membungkus tubuh mereka. "Memang salah ya kalau aku mau bermanja – manja dengan kekasihku, hm?" Tanya Gakushuu. Pertanyaan Retorik karena kini Karma tidak mampu menjawab. Wajahnya memerah senada warna rambutnya, Iris _Cadmium yellow_ – nya melirik malu – malu ke wajah yang dengan santainya menaruh dagu diatas kepalanya sambil menyesap secangkir coklat panas.

"Kau nggak mau?" Tawarnya, memergoki kedua lensa itu tengah memerhatikannya. Karma membuang wajahnya "Nggak. Pasti itu diracun" jawabnya asal. Gakushuu terkekeh lalu menaruh cairan sisa setengah itu kembali keatas meja kopi dan mengambil remote, menyalakan kotak elektronik didepannya. "Jadi kau suka yang diracun?" tanya Gakushuu, pura – pura tidak paham maksud Karma. "Bodoh" rutuk Karma, menyundul dagu pemuda itu pelan sebelum kembali berdiam dalam kehangatan kain merah yang cukup tebal yang membungkus mereka berdua bagai kepompong.

Sementara Gakushuu asik memindai tontonan, Karma diam bergelung didalam selimut. Yang awalnya enggan, menjadi mau— bahkan ketagihan. Si setan merah itu sedikit demi sedikit memeluk tubuh Gakushuu yang ternyata cukup atletis. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya bisa memeluk balik sambil berpura – pura tidak tahu, karena dia yakin Karma akan melepaskan pelukannya bila dia sadar akan rengkuhan yang jarang – jarang dia dapatkan karena level tsundere Karma yang overdosis.

"Asano – kun"

Panggil Karma tiba – tiba, merasakan posisi Gakushuu yang berpindah 2 mili. "Apa?" respon Gakushuu sekenanya. Dua iris violetnya tertuju pada tayangan National Geographic di layar tv nya. "Jangan banyak gerak, Lipan jelek" Lanjut Karma, sembari melesakkan kepalanya pada dada Gakushuu. Gakushuu hanya bisa sweatdrop. Dia hanya bergeser sedikit… 2 mili… HANYA 2 MILI. "Tumben manja" balas Gakushuu, memeluk Karma makin erat karena dia merasa pelukan si setan merah mulai melonggar setelah dia berkata seperti itu. "Kalau nggak boleh yaudah, aku mau pu—" Ucapan Karma terpotong dengan satu tangan yang membuatnya mendongak dan kecupan kecil di bibir. Yang dilanjut dengan sedikit lumatan dan gigitan… dan semburat merah yang senada dengan selimut Gakushuu lalu suara tawa barritone dari bibir si Jingga. Sedangkan Karma Cuma bisa merengut sambil membuang mukanya. "Kau manis, Akabane" Asano menggombal, dielusnya rambut Karma dengan sayang. Sedangkan si korban elusan hanya bisa mendempetkan badannya lagi seperti kucing, menyembunyikan wajah kemerahannya dibalik dada bidang milik kekasihnya sambil meninju dada Gakushuu pelan.

Diam – diam, Karma nyaman dan hangatnya pelukan Gakushuu, Apalagi di saat hujan , mengapa ia tidak menagih pelukan seperti ini lebih sering? Ah. Tidak. Tidak bisa seperti itu. Dia tidak boleh terlihat seperti pihak yang menginginkan. Karma terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Perlahan – lahan dirasakannya kantuk yang mendalam. Dua iris emasnya nyaris tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata bila Karma sadar dia tidak mungkin tidur di dalam pelukan Gakushuu. Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah.

"Kau tahu aku—"

Untaian kata itu terjeda

"— Dasar tsun"

Malah disambungkan dengan kata yang tak seharusnya.

Gakushuu tersenyum simpul saat netra sewarna Asteria nya menangkap figur dalam pelukan itu menyerah dengan rasa kantuknya. Kini Karma tengah mendengkur halus sambil melesakkan kepala, menggesek – gesekkan pipinya ke dada gakushuu, sementara dua lengannya kembali memeluknya erat. Gakushuu menerawang, andai Karma seperti ini setiap harinya… pasti dirinya merasa seperti di surga. Bila melihat Karma seperti ini, Gakushuu jadi teringat akan pertemuannya dengan makhluk songong nan tsundere satu ini. Gakushuu merasa berterimakasih pada waktu yang terasa begitu cepat. Hari itu adalah suatu saat di musim panas, dimana para manusia – manusia bodoh (menurut Gakushuu) merasa panas berlebihan hingga mencari ribut disana – sini. Tangan Gakushuu sibuk membuka lembar demi lembar pengaduan murid bermasalah… dan atensinya tertangkap suatu tumpukan khusus yang isinya berupa pengaduan sikap seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan senyum sok polos bernama Akabane Karma. Vandalisme, Tawuran (meski dia melawan beberapa orang sendiri, Gakushuu tetap menganggapnya tawuran), Pencurian, Berkelahi, Pemalakan dan lain lain. Daftar kenakalan anak itu bila dibukukan mungkin akan melebihi tata cara memahami wanita. Gakushuu mendesah malas, kenapa makhluk seperti ini bisa mengalahkannya saat ujian. Dia tak habis pikir. Saat itu, dia sadar betul akan kebenciannya pada Akabane suatu saat— karena gerusan waktu yang terus menerus juga rasa benci itu berubah jadi degupan – degupan asing di dada Gakushuu. Bagai alunan musik indah yang ditolak sekuat mungkin namun tetap berdaya melawan keinginan Gakushuu. Disaat itu, disaat Karma nyaris kalah dalam berkelahi karena lawannya puluhan anak SMA yang benci akan mulut hinanya, Gakushuu datang dan menyelamatkannya. Disanalah Gakushuu mulai yakin, kalau dia mencintai Akabane Karma. Karena tangan dan kakinya dengan refleks menjaga Karma yang telah babak belur. Disaat itulah sesuatu yang mustahil terucap,

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ranking 2" Karma berbicara di sela tidurnya. Membuat Gakushuu semakin gemas.  
.

.  
 **Kau dan aku tercipta oleh waktu**

 **Hanya untuk saling mencintai**

 **Mungkin kita ditakdirkan bersama**

 **Rajut kasih jalin cinta**

 **Berada di pelukanmu**

 **Mengajarkanku apa artinya kenyamanan**

 **Kesempurnaan cinta**

 **Berdua bersamamu**

 **Mengajarkanku apa artinya kenyamanan**

 **Kesempurnaan cinta**

.

.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Karma"


End file.
